Miwaku no Sasuke
by Anju-chan2
Summary: Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the second heir of the prestigious and powerful Uchiha clan. He was aloof and cold to others, believing that people only chase him for his money and fame... That is until this Naruto-sensei comes along.


Title: Miwaku no… Sasuke?

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the second heir of the prestigious and powerful Uchiha clan. He was aloof and cold to others, believing that people only chase him for his money and fame... That is until this Naruto-sensei comes along.

* * *

><p>"My name is Namikaze Naruto" The blonde man, Naruto, said as he wrote his name on the board. He was the new math teacher for Konoha Academy. A famous academy known for its prestige and of course, the rich students from powerful clans. He looked at the students of this class, section A. He turned around to face the students. "I will be your new teacher for Math. Any questions?" He asked to which he was met with silence.<p>

Deciding that the students already pushed the idea of him as their new teacher into their spoiled but brilliant brains, he picked up his lesson plan and began discussing the first lesson for the term.

Haku sighed, "Young, professional and cruel. Hmm. That's so my type!" The red haired who was seated on his right rolled his eyes while the raven on the right of the red haired looked annoyed. "Tsk. He looks like a normal idiot to me." Sasuke glanced at the new teacher who had his back to them, writing some equations on the board. He returned looking at Haku who was now checking the teacher. He rolled his eyes and just focused on the lesson.

After writing some more equations on the board, he faced the students with one hand on his table. "This is how you solve the problem. Let's carry on with the next." The students nodded and began turning to the book while Haku put his hands together with imaginary hearts floating around him. One heart seemed to fly next to Sasuke which he squished with his own hand. He hissed. "I don't know why you're getting excited about the new teacher."

Haku clasped his hands tighter and glanced sideways past Gaara, at Sasuke. "I don't know why you are so mean about sensei!" Gaara was quiet the whole time but was eyeing the raven with interest. "He's just the same. Like the other teachers. When he learns of my clans' name, for sure, he'll be grovelling at my feet."

* * *

><p>After some time, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lecture. Naruto picked up his things and walked out of the door. As he was walking up the classy stairs to the equally classy faculty room, he was stopped by a confident voice. "Ah. Namikaze-sensei!" Naruto turned to find out one of the students in the previous class. He seemed to think for a while. "Hmm. Uchiha-san, right? What is it?" The student smirked knowingly. "It is as I expected sensei. You already know me and my family."<p>

A golden eyebrow was raised as the Sasuke kept talking. "So? Where did you hear it from? The other teachers? My classmates?" The raven was not the type to boast but there was just the need to prove that people were all the same and that he was right when he set up that barrier, keeping people away. "Huh?" The statement was lost as Sasuke leaned on the wall of his classroom. "The Uchiha Clan, sensei? There's no way that you wouldn't know something as big as the Uchiha Clan? We are the leading business in Japan, the Uchiha Corps. I know that the superiors must have warned you not to be rude to me and treat me as if I'm a god in this school. My family donates the most, after all." He looked up to the blue eyes of his teacher, only to find no reactions or whatsoever. 'Maybe it shocked the idio-' He stopped as he heard the teacher reply, "So?" Sasuke was about to retort when a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and he coughed. He looked up at the teacher again and found him smoking a cigarette.

"I try so hard to remember the names of brats like you and this is how you repay me?" Naruto said, sighing. "Spoiled brat!" He murmured as he left the wide eyed student behind. 'Wha?" He was schoked and didn't notice his two friends sneaking up behind him. "He was so cool!" Haku's imaginary hearts were floating around again while Gaara put his hand on the raven's shoulder. "Isn't that great Sasuke that the teacher wouldn't pursue you because of your clan?"

A giggle was heard by the two and they craned their necks to the side to see Haku bit his thumb. "I want you to say mean things to me too, Naruto-sensei." He said with fake tears on his eyes. Sasuke was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"I see that the Uchiha Clan lost to the prestige of the Hyuuga Clan." Neji, a member of the Hyuuga Clan, made his way near the trio with a smirk. "Now, if I were to mention the name Hyuuga, it wouldn't be like that scene earlier!" His smirk grew larger as he saw Sasuke glare at him. "Naruto-sensei is not like that! He will not surrender to you just because you're a Hyuuga!" Haku stuck out his tongue to the 'arrogant Hyuuga boy'.

Sasuke took a step and was now standing in front of the Hyuuga. "He's just new and soon enough he'll be like those old and useless nincompoops who suck up to me! You'll see Hyuuga boy!" Neji's smirk turned into an evil, more confident one as he replied, "Why would we need to wait? Let's ask him now!" The two rivals walked hurriedly to the Naruto's office and spotted the teacher working on some papers.

"Yes?" He asked without taking his eyes off the papers. When he applied to work for this prestigious academy, he pushed himself to ready for dealing with arrogant brats. "Sensei! I brought you a snack!" His hands itched for a cigarette. 'Damn.' He wasn't supposed to take them in the office. He remembered that the Department Head for Maths was a meticulous man, after all. He sighed and looked up from his desk. He saw the Uchiha from earlier and the Hyuuga from the class next the raven.

The Hyuuga started talking, "See, I specially called a chef from Kyoto to have this prepared for you sensei. Please eat and-" He was cut off by the one with him. "Is that all you've got Hyuuga? I've got more snacks from our head chef in Italy." Neji glared at the Uchiha beside him but didn't respond. Instead, he looked to the seated teacher in front of them and handed out the bento. "This is from my Uncle." He smirked as he saw Naruto grab a small piece and began chewing. "Oh, thank you. He must be a nice man. So what does your father do?" Neji's hand began shaking and soon he dropped the container. Uchiha wasn't able to help it and began laughing at the other raven's misfortune.

"You haven't heard of the Hyuuga Clan?" Neji asked in a shaky voice. The teacher in question simply shook his head, "No." The humiliated raven decided he had enough for today and none so gracefully left the office, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind. Sasuke, already finished laughing, was looking at the Hyuuga as he was leaving. When he turned his eyes to the blonde teacher, he flinched at the closeness of the other. "Trying to lure me with expensive things, spoiled brat?" Naruto held up his hand and raised Sasuke's chin to make him look at his blue eyes. "You wouldn't be able to live without your clan's fame and power. Spoiled brats like you-" Naruto stepped back and took his seat on the comfy chair once more. "They irritate me." He said, boring his eyes into black ones.

* * *

><p>Gaara was seated on his table while Haku paced around him nervously. The two looked up as they heard someone entering the room. Haku stopped and asked the raven who looked down. "What happened, Sasuke-kun? Did he accept your snacks?" The raven was silent for a while as he took a seat. "He hates me." He kept his gaze downwards, on his desk.<p>

"Why does it matter, ne Sasuke-kun? Didn't you hate sensei?" Haku asked but the one in question didn't reply. Brown eyes widened in realization and asked again. "Do you, by any chance, like Naruto-sensei?" Sasuke didn't trust his voice right now and just nodded but then after a while, he resumed his strength. "He was the first one…" Sasuke's head dropped onto the desk and a broken voice could be heard. "But then, he doesn't like me. I tried." Then it went quiet again.

'He was the first one to see me. I was happy and yet, it was like he ignored it and brushed it aside.' After a few minutes of silence, which felt like ages to Sasuke, he raised his head as he heard Gaara's voice. "What are you waiting for? Do what you can now to make him change his view of you. After that, tell him your feelings. Work hard for that chance. It isn't like you to be down like this. You're an Uchiha right? He can't hate you forever." Two pairs of lips tilted upwards, showing a small smile.

"Gaara-kun is so smart!" The two sighed as Haku's imaginary hearts started floating around again. The tension now gone, Haku began poking the redhead and giggling. Gaara sighed again, while Sasuke was still smiling. "Alright! I'll sweep the floors and arrange the desks!" The redhead stood up, "I'll wash the windows." Haku smiled as he eyed his two bestfriends. "So, I'll clean the board!"

Sasuke's smile was replaced by a determined look. 'What I can do, huh?' Unknowingly to the three inside the room, a figure was leaning on the wall, near the door. He had a cigarette on his lips and walked slowly away.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy the story and please leave reviews. Chuuu~ I promise the next chapters will be longer. I have yet to find out ways to include KakaIru; should I make them characters of this fic or make another? :S Please review.<p>

* * *

><p>Sneak Peek:<p>

Neji, yet again, was stunned. "Who in their right minds would kick me? A Hyuuga!" He muttered while Sasuke was looking at the blonde teacher with a sparkly background. "You really are the one! Be mine! Naruto!" The blonde didn't show anything. It made Sasuke stood up and say his point again. "I've made up my mind! It has to be you! So, be mine Ruto!" Black eyes looked expectantly as a hand landed on the back of his head and thwacked him.


End file.
